Harry Potter and the Immortal Conflict
by pine swiftwings
Summary: Jack frost is being hunted by a mysterious force. Fearing for his safety the guardians send him to hogwarts. but when he meets some odd exchange students he realizes he is in worse danger than ever before. Lots of Ocs. first crossover! R&R please! rated T for mild violence and a bit of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: flourish and blotts**

**AN:**

**Hey peeps! It's me p.t.s! (Pine timber swiftwings) thanks xodiac for being my first ever reviewer! Btw I am nothing like pine! I'm more like Lil. Also don't freak out about pine's new appearance. It'll make sense later. **

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't- *pine punches me in the face***

**Pine- I ****don't look like a friggin cupcake!**** Ok now for the disclaimer: she doesn't own hp or rise of the guardians. Sadly she can do whatever she wants with me. *shudders and scurries off***

Jack's POV

"Jack! Jack! Get up my boy!" shouted north. I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with a pillow. Since I'm a guardian I don't sleep much, but when I do I hate getting up. "Come along now! Ve are going to Diagon alley today!" he boomed. Wait what was- Oh man it wasn't a dream, I had the gash to prove it. I groaned again letting reality sink in, I Jack Frost, guardian of fun was going to go to school. I'm sure some of you are confused. How could I go to school? Let me enlighten you (new word). I'm not going to just any school. I get to go to Hogwarts. This is what happened

Flashback

I flew through the sky, the Alaskan wind guiding me. Tonight was the perfect night for a blizzard. Suddenly I saw a figure trudging through the snow I'd put down last night. I went in for a closer look. Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down and saw the figure pointing a metal weapon in my direction. I was losing my concentration because of the pain. I began to fall. I heard the man insanely laughing. This guy was a nut job.

"The masters shall be so pleased!" he screamed. Luckily north had come looking for me and caught me half way to the ground. The next couple hours are a little fuzzy. I'll just skip that part. Later I found out what I'd been hit with. It was called a "bullet" the metal thing was apparently called a "gun". Later an old man had showed up in our chimney. I thought he was one of north's assistants. Apparently he was the headmaster (whatever that is) of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. North said I would attend the school until they found out who attacked me and why. So now I've gotta get up and go shopping with tooth and north for supplies. Today was going to be the worst day of my life, and I've lived over 300 years, so that means it has got to be bad.

Peter's pov

I stared at the underside of pine's bunk. I was waiting for him to wake up. I figured I'd be nice and let him sleep, plus it gave me time to think. I had just found out we weren't the only wizards in Europe. There was even a school for people like us. It was a lot to think about, but I was glad. Suddenly someone grabbed me and yelled in my ear. I bolted upright, hitting my head on the bunk waking pine in the process. I screeched. Lily had really scared me that time. I gingerly prodded the bruise on my head. It was the 3rd day in a row that she'd gotten me.

I looked over at her and said, "Lil you seriously gotta stop that! I'm gonna get a concussion because of you!" she fell onto her side laughing and snorting as usual.

"Oh my god peter you screamed like a little girl! I can't believe you fell for it again!" she cried. Her eye streamed with tears of laughter. She stopped laughing when she saw pine glaring at her. We both knew how little the guardian slept, and how wrathful he could be when disturbed. He shifted his dark green gaze to me. I still hadn't gotten used to how different he looked now. His skin was darker. His friendly smile was replaced by worry lines and a grim expression. Then there was the scar. It was long and jagged, and was paler than the surrounding skin. It started at the corner of his right eye and ended at the tip of his chin. What really surprised me was when he'd gotten an eyebrow piercing even though he had stated several times that they were repulsive. Losing Shelly had really messed him up. This was the first he'd slept since the incident. It had happened a year ago. The incident took its toll on us all. I can no longer walk, Lily lost an eye, Wendy's reflexes were dulled by a curse, but pine's fate was worse than anyone else's. His bride was murdered on their wedding day, the war was reignited, his brother was killed, and the spasms returned. He continued to stare at me, and then he got up and walked off. He was in good mood today. The rest must have done him some good. Lily helped me out of bed and made sure I didn't fall on the way downstairs. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get down the stairs with crutches. At least I was starting a new school tomorrow. Maybe I wouldn't be the "cripple". Maybe pine wouldn't be the "freak". Maybe Lil wouldn't be the manic. Maybe, just maybe, we'd fit in.

Harry's POV

I was so glad to get to go back to Hogwarts for my 5th year. The Dursleys had gladly let me stay with the Weasleys for the summer. Today we were going to go shopping for supplies. We met Hermione and her parents at flourish and blotts. Hermione told Ron and me that there were going to be some exchange students in our year. As we were browsing the books we heard some maniacal and very girlish giggling along with some loud snorts.

Then someone shouted, "Lil give that back! It's _really_ important!" the laughter continued. It was getting louder.

The girl who I assumed was Lil shouted back, "Not u'less yew ca ca'ch me ya one winged hippogriff!" she sprinted past us. She had frizzy bright flaming red hair which was holding many purple ribbons hostage in its tangled mass. She was a bit pale and had freckles. She had one beautiful purple eye; the other one was covered by an eye-patch. She held a small green notebook in her hands. She leapt up into the rafters as a boy came into view.

"Please it's important!" he shouted up at her.

"Ooh! Is it ya _diary_?" she sniggered down at him.

"No! It's my _sketchbook_! So give it!" he shouted.

"Naw! What'd be the fun in that?" she replied. She hopped down and ran off. She left an electric tingle in the air. He hobbled over to us. He used crutches to walk. I wondered why he didn't just have somebody heal him.

"Sorry about Lil, she can be crazy sometimes! My name is Peter by the way," he sighed. He was then zapped by a bolt of electricity. He whirled around to face Lil who was cackling hysterically. His face burned with anger.

"Lillianna!" he screeched.

Lil's POV

Peter was mad. He'd never used my real name. Ever. He was getting out of control. Luckily Pine was nearby. He was the only one who could calm Peter down.

Harry's POV

"Cool it Pete," said a boy who walked out from behind a shelf. He wore a black hoodie with a skull on it. The hood was up, shrouding his face in shadow. The boy in the hoodie laid a hand on peter's arm. Peter visibly relaxed. Two women walked out from behind a shelf. One was determinedly walking towards peter and lily. The other was just twirling her hair between her fingers. A boy with oddly white hair was following them absently looking at the books. The woman who was coming towards us was young, probably about 20. She wore tan and maroon robes and had her honey blond hair in a neat bun. She actually reminded me a bit of Professor McGonagall. The other woman was wearing blue-green robes and had curly black hair falling about her shoulders. Her violet eyes glittered like jewels. She seemed older maybe 29. The blond woman put a stern gaze on peter, Lil, and the other boy. Her glare was very similar to McGonagall's.

"Lillianna, Dianna, Morganna, Lucinda, Darling," she said in an eerily quiet voice, "Give your brother his sketchbook."

"Yes Wendy," said Lil. She grudgingly gave Peter the book. He quickly flipped through it as if he were making sure no damage had been done. She looked skeptically at the boy in the hoodie.

"Pine take off the hoodie. You'll get a heat stroke!" she said to the boy I now knew as pine. He rolled his eyes and took it off. Under it he was wearing a black leather vest and a dark green T-shirt. He had a tattoo here and there on his arms. Pine had electric blue hair, dark green eyes, a scar across his face, and an eyebrow piercing. He didn't look like someone you'd want to cross. Wendy continued glaring at him. He gave her a look that said _what did I do?_ She then shifted her gaze to peter. He was pulling his jacket close to him. "You got paint on your new shirt, didn't you?" she said eyeing him suspiciously. He nodded. Upon closer inspection I realized that he had paint and clumps of clay lodged in his hair. There were also a few smudges on his face too. The woman just sighed. "Why can't you just change before you do your art? You're ruining all of your school clothes!" she huffed like a bossy two year old.

"Maybe I like my clothes better when they've got paint on them!" he grumbled.

"Whatever! I bought you three's books so we'd better go meet Mr. Lovegood at Olivander's," she said. They walked out. Lil winked at me on her way. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

…..

**I hope you liked it! I promise you'll hear from jack again soon! P.T.S OUT! (Cupcake too!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone this is chapter 2! I promise it will have more of jack in it, but for the beginning of this one it will mostly be Luna and Pine's POV. Wendy is friends with and they will be going to Olivander's together to help with research for the Quibbler. I hope you enjoy! R&R and you will get a virtual hug! :P**

…**.**

Chapter 2: Odd Occurrences at Olivander's

Luna's POV

I heard strange footsteps. I could easily identify them. I'd known Peter for years.

"Ah! There you are Madame Wendy!" said my father going to greet the eldest darling child. She wasn't a child anymore. She was going to teach a new subject at Hogwarts. She would be the professor of elemental magic. It was a bit of every class mixed together. We would be accompanying them to get wands. Father was doing an article about the process of how the wand chooses the wizard. I looked up from my copy of the Quibbler. Peter is standing nearby looking through his satchel.

"Hello!" I said. He jumped and dropped a few pieces of paper he'd been holding. I forgot how easily he was startled. I bent down and picked them up for him, since he would have trouble doing so without falling. "Sorry Peter I didn't mean to startle you!" I giggled. He smiled at me.

"Oh it isn't your fault. I can be terribly skittish at times!" he replied. He seemed very happy to see me. Pine stood in the shadows of the building, and lily was seething in anger behind Wendy.

"Why is Lil so angry?" I asked suspiciously. Peter had been doodling in his sketchbook. He stopped to erase something.

He then replied, "She stole my sketchbook in flourish and blotts. Wendy caught her." I nodded. That sounded like Lil. He was still drawing in his sketchbook. Curious, I tried to see over his shoulder, but he hid it. He never let anyone see his work before it was done. I went back around and stood in front of him. He then continued his work. I saw him blush a bit. I wasn't sure why. He stopped drawing. Then he carefully tore out the page and gave it to me. It was a picture of me petting a baby threstal. It was a perfect likeness. The bones were jutting out in the exact same way as a real threstal. He was the only person I'd ever seen who could properly draw them.

"Wow! This is the best threstal picture I've ever seen!" I said to him. He turned a deeper shade of pink. He shuffled his foot nervously.

"Oh it's not that good," he mumbled modestly. I just smiled. He was always like this. We then went into Olivander's.

"Bonjour Monsieur Olivander êtes-vous ici?" called Wendy in French.

"Hello every one!" said Olivander as he appeared.

Peter jumped and shouted something in French, "Sainte licornes ! Vous m'ont fait peur !" I wonder what he said.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry peter!" said Olivander, "now let's get you a wand!" He motioned for peter to have a seat on a stool he had placed in the middle of the room. I was sure he'd gotten it just for Peter. Olivander was so kind. Peter sat down and leaned his crutches against the stool. Olivander began looking through the wands. He picked up a green box. He took out the wand and examined it. "This wand is made if willow wood. It is 13 inches and has a unicorn hair core. It is very springy," he said handing it to Peter. Peter looked at me. I nodded, telling him he should wave it. He gave it a gentle flick… and a stack of papers on Olivander's desk caught on fire. Wendy put it out using her staff. "Ok, not the wand for you!" said Olivander. Peter gave him the wand and looked at the floor. He blushed in embarrassment.

I went over to him and gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder and whispered, "Its ok, this happens to everyone." He smiled and looked up at me. I gave him a small hug and went back to stand by father. He blushed even more. They tried about 3 more wands. Olivander seemed puzzled. Then he got a small grin on his face. He disappeared into the depths of his shop and returned a few minutes later with a glowing orange box. He took out the wand gingerly.

"This wand was made by a powerful pyromancer 1,000 years ago. I think it may be yours," he said, "I am not sure of what it is made of, but I don't have to know that to know it is yours." Peter took it. It was amazing. It had 3 colors of wood spiraled together. The handle was leather and encrusted with gold. Peter waved it and it began to glow. Peter got to his feet he seemed dazed, but happy. Olivander promptly made the stool disappear. Someone came into the shop.

"Oh bonjour toothiana! Hello north! It's good to see you Jack!" said Wendy going over and hugging a petite woman with curly black hair and sparkling violet eyes. After her there came huge man in red robes and a big white beard covered his round belly. A boy probably a fifth year came in too. He was obviously an albino, with his stark white hair pale skin and light blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie, tattered brown trousers and he carried a crooked staff. He did not look happy.

Jack's POV

There was no way I was trading my staff for some crummy little wand! Tooth said that I could still use my staff for lessons and the wand was backup. I'd still have to learn to use it. I saw Wendy and her family as we walked into Olivander's. Peter had a wand now.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" asked tooth. Olivander shook his head and smiled. Peter was standing next to a girl with white blond hair and a dreamy but content expression on her face. He waved his wand. A rose made of black obsidian glass appeared. The girl plucked it from the air. She smiled at him and he began to blush. He definitely seemed to like her. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Hello I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I'm very pleased to meet you!" she said in a dazed happy sort of way. She held out her hand and I shook it. She didn't even seem to notice how cold mine were.

"My name is jack, jack frost. I'm glad to meet you too," I replied.

She smiled dreamily and giggled, "jack frost. The name of the winter spirit. Are you the winter spirit? You look like him. I've seen him when he puts snow in hogsmead." I was surprised. She was a believer. I hoped this strange girl couldn't read minds!

"Nope just normal wizard. And I am an albino. I guess that would make me look a bit frosty," laughed. She smiled. Peter had put his wand away and was now sketching something randomly doodling as he did in any spare moment he had. It was now pines turn to receive a wand.

Luna's pov

Olivander was about to pick up a wand box to give him, but a strange looking wand suddenly sprouted wings and whacked pine on the head as it zoomed off of Olivander's desk.

"Ouch! What in blazes!" he yelped whirling around to see the winged wand. Olivander chuckled, but I could see amazement flicker in his eyes. Pine gingerly plucked the wand out of the air and said a few soft words to it in parseltounge. The wand replied with a soft purr.

"This wand was what I had thought was an experiment gone wrong. Pine wood 18 inches snitch wing and basilisk scale core. The wings appeared when I added the snitch wing to it. It has a mind of its own. Much like an animal it must be trained. It also would be happiest if it had a name," said Olivander. Pine gave him a small smile. I hadn't seen him smile for ages.

"Shelly, would ya like it if I called ya Shelly?" he whispered softly to the wand. It gave a happy chirp and spun around in the air. Pine retreated back to us. Lil was bursting with excitement. Her violet eye sparkled even though the light was dim. She happily bounced over to Olivander.

"Well I can tell that you're excited!" chuckled Olivander. She just nodded happily. He grabbed a black wand box and opened it. Inside was a black wand with a skull on the handle. "Ash wood with veela hair core, 13.7 inches. Bendy," said Olivander. Lil waved it and it began to rain inside the shop. Olivander waved his wand and the rain stopped. Lil handed him the wand. He took another box off of a shelf. It was sky blue. Olivander took the wand out of the box. The wand was painted white and the handle was sky blue with pictures of clouds on it. She took it and waved it. A bolt of electricity zapped pine and I had to make sure he didn't fall over. He shook his head as if to clear it and sat on the floor dizzily. Lil laughed hysterically. She also snorted a few times.

"We're getting closer right?" said Wendy. Olivander nodded lost in thought. He then disappeared as he went up a staircase. He returned with a bright purple box with a golden lightning bolt on it. The wand was painted purple and the handle was made of gold and was shaped like a lightning bolt. She twirled it in a circle and a miniature tornado was created on the tip of her wand. She stopped and it dissipated. Olivander smiled warmly.

"This wand is made of cypress wood and has a griffin feather core. It is 10 inches long and very bouncy," said Olivander. Wendy thanked him and paid for their wands. We said goodbye to jack and left olivander's. now that peter was going to Hogwarts I wouldhave a lot more fun. We coul look for nargles together!

Jack's POV

Once the darlings, luna, and her father left Olivander turned to me.

"Dumbledore has informed me of your secret. I will not treat you like a child since you are over 300 years old, now let's find you a wand shall we?" he said smiling. I was surprised. This man must be someone you could trust. I nodded. He looked through the piles of boxes and grabbed two. One box was white the other was royal blue. He took the wand from the whitebox. It was painted white and was bent like a natural stick. The handle was made of silver and encrusted with sapphires. "this wand is maple wood 15.4 inches. It has a dragon scale core. Can be stiff or loose. Depends on the weather," said Olivander. He handed the wand to me. It began to glow a light blue and a strange warmth enveloped me. He nodded. He handed me the box we paid him and left.


End file.
